Abi's story
by CrazyScissors
Summary: Hermione and Neville get togetherhow will this affect Nevilles classroom skills? How long will it take Harry and Ron to accpt how useful Neville will be in the war to come...?


Okay this is my disgusting job of doing a Neville Hermione story. However it is for Abi whom I love therefore…here it is. Hope it' not terrible, It doesn't come naturally to me.

"Harry! Hey Harry come here you will not believe this!"

"Oh yeah, what's happening? Is Hermione skiving or something shocking or is it just peeves being good?"

"Actually it's Neville. He's doing wandless spells." Harry grunted. He was trying to pretend that this was irrelevant to him but he could not hide his feelings from Ron. Ron grinned and grabbed his arm staring into his eyes for one moment before dragging him towards the dorms. Harry took the crack beneath door and floor while Ron peered through the keyhole.

"Engorgio!" Trevor the toad swelled from the size of two snitches to that of a quaffle. Harry gaped.

"Silencio! Flaticio!" shouted Neville and Trevor decreased in size again and ceased to croak, though his mouth still opened and shut hopelessly. Suddenly-

"EXPECTO PATRONEM!" shouted Neville and an enormous silver bird flew out of the end and began to fly around his head. Neville lay back on his bed and allowed his patronus to zoom around his head for a while before dictating the summoning charm and the bird flew back into his hand and disappeared. His manner was very casual. At that moment Ron leaned too hard on the door and fell into the room, tripping over Harry, whose glasses smashed and he almost did a full roly-poly. He sat up dazedly and felt his face. It was bleeding. Neville jumped up and ran over too him. He muttered 'Reparo' and Harry's glasses mended. Then he ran his hands over Harry's face and he felt the pain evaporate.

"Neville…how…?"

"It was Hermione. She helped me practise."

"But Neville. That is the most powerful wandless magic I have ever even read about. Not even Dumbledore can do those spells wandless. I know. I've seen him duel."

"Sure he can, it's not difficult."

"Neville, I can't even do winfuckingardium leviosa without a wand. I can't even make sparks!"

"It's only practise, seriously Harry we all know I'd need that much practise. I'm the worst in the year."

"No way. Neville don't put yourself down. This is totally amazing. Come and show professor McGonagall. She won't believe this." They urged and urged Neville to show somebody but he refused point blank. He kept saying that it was nothing special. Finally, Harry gave up and stormed into the common room.

"Where's Hermione?" he growled at Lindsey Creevey. Lindsey shivered with fear and suppressed excitement as she replied,

"She's in the dorms. The password for the stairs is Crookshanks because Hermione is head girl." Harry ran over to the stairs, tapped them with his wand muttering 'Crookshanks' and sprinted up them, striding into her room and slamming the door. She was lying in bed reading a book. She pulled the blanket up to her neck when the door opened but relaxed again when she realised who it was.

"Hermione, you know Neville?" She smiled.

"Oh gods no, remind me who that is again," she said sarcastically, "Yes I know Neville, and he is my boyfriend…"

"Whatever, he can do wandless magic!" Hermione sat bolt upright in bed.

"Are you sure? I've been teaching him the spells but…"

"Positive! Come and look!" She jumped out of bed to reveal short pyjama shorts and a little cami top. Harry, being Harry, did not notice this, merely turned and sprinted back out of the room. Neville and Ron looked up as Harry and Hermione sprinted into the dorm.

"Show me, Neville, come on!"

"Hermione! I well…erm…it's nothing special…do I have to?" It was obvious from his expression that Neville had noticed Hermione's state of undress. She suddenly realised and wrapped her arms around her chest. Harry snorted and threw her his dressing gown, which she put on.

He did a patronus, Hermione, a patronus!"

"Oh go on Neville show me?"

"No…I don't think…"

Hermione pouted and walked over to Neville, putting her arms around him and whispering into his ear. Harry and Ron made very loud sick noises and Neville turned pink.

"Alright, alright I'll do it. You are horrible, you know that, you manipulative child, you."

Hermione smiled and looked at him expectantly.

"Okay, okay, erm…EXPECTO PATRONEM!" Hermione squealed as the huge bird erupted from Neville's hand again and began to fly peacefully around the room. Hermione squealed and flew to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and murmuring incoherently into his ear. He summoned the bird back to his hand as he surrendered to her wheedling ways and kissed her, running his hands over her back and down onto her bum.

Ron cleared his throat loudly and they broke apart.

"Can I have my dressing gown back before you go?" Harry asked, pointedly. Hermione blushed and Neville shuffled his feet, staring at his toes. His long, glossy hair fell over his face and Hermione wriggled out of Harry's dressing gown throwing it to him before turning her eyes back on Neville.

Neville stared at her. He wondered if she knew how much he wanted to sleep with her. He just could not work up the courage to ask. Since Harry had been working out with his for Quiddich, he had had many more date offers. But when Hermione had asked him out he had been totally shocked. He had always thought of Hermione as something he would never come close to. He had thought that Ron would beat him to death if he accepted but his entire dorm had been surprisingly nice about it. Looking at Hermione now, with her long fit legs and slim figure so uncovered he felt himself stir and wriggled, embarrassed. Hermione, thank god, did not notice but Rona and Harry both gave his crotch sideways looks and raised their eyebrows at each other.

I grabbed his wrist and, glancing apologetically at Ron and Harry I pulled him out of the room, kissing him roughly he second the door was closed. To my surprise he pulled me into an even tighter kiss by grabbing by arse and laying his body into mine. It felt wonderful and exiting just pressing against him. I put my arms provocatively around his neck and said, pouting,

"Carry me to my room." Neville flushed and moaned slightly, almost inaudibly. He lifted me and I saw his muscles flex. Yum. He carried me down the stairs and up to the girls' dorms, trying not to touch my bare skin too much.

We fell into my room and he closed the door by letting me down against the door and kissing me. I arched my body against his and he moaned in appreciation. I longed to kiss him more, to stand there all night just kissing him. And then a new sensation came over me. I felt a swooping in my stomach, and lower. An image flashed through my head of Nev' lying naked on top of me kissing me, touching me, moving into me. I blushed and moved out of the kiss. He grunted slightly in disappointment and I looked up at him. His huge hazel eyes were serious and longing, maybe even…lustful? The rush came again and a longing to unzip his pants and touch what I knew lay inside.

I moved towards him again and kissed him gently, running my fingers down his torso and up inside his shirt. Is skin was silky-smooth and warm. He moved further into the kiss and slid his hand inside my t-shirt, his hand moving straight to my breast as he breathed against my mouth. Suddenly he pulled away. I groped the air where he had been.

"I'm sorry, Mione, I know you're not ready for…"

"Oh no! I mean yes I am I thought you…"

"No I am if you are."

"Well I don't want you to feel at all pressurised…"

"I mean we won't if you don't want to…"

"Don't you?"

"Oh god yes! I mean if you do"

"I do"

"Oh god I love you."

"I love you too." We moved towards each other nervously. His eyes were clouded with lust. He did not kiss me but slid his hands under my t-shirt pulling it up over my head and letting his breath out suddenly as my body was revealed to him. His warm hands covered my breasts, running his hands over my nipples. He ran his hands over my stomach and up my back, making my skin tingle, before pulling me into his warm embrace. I slid my hands up his back under his shirt and he lifted his arms away from me for a second so that I could pull it away from him.

His chest was smooth and dark, a fine trail of black hair running down to his belly button and further down towards his boxer line. He lifted me gently and I wrapped my legs around him, making his moan suddenly and make his grip on my much tighter. He laid me down on the bed but I did not unwrap my legs from around him, pulling him down on top of me.

I felt myself rise higher as she pressed her body to me, arching up from the bed so that her body never left mine. Her hands fumbled at my jeans.

"Wait. Let's do this right." I climbed off the bed and she let me go this time. I undid and unzipped my jeans and let them fall to the floor, pulling my socks and shoes off at the same time. As I pulled my red boxers from my hips to my knees I heard a tiny intake of breath and saw her staring. It was at times like these that I valued having Seamus as my room mate. If anyone was the horny bugger of seventh year, it was Seamus. I leaned down, my hands running up her smooth fit legs and she lifted her hips from the bed so that I could pull the tiny shorts from her.

She was bare. I could see everything and it was all beautiful. I lowered my body to hers and our bodies pressing together brought tears of desire to my eyes. She spread her legs and wrapped them around me bringing us even closer as our tongues danced over each others mouths, necks, ears. I had my finger against her opening. She was very wet. I gently inserted it, going very slowly and she let out a gasp.

"Does that hurt?"

"No! No not at all." I gently pushed the finger further in before adding another. She tensed and I could feel her opening closing around my fingers

"Does that hurt?"

"A little."

"Relax. Just trust me, I promise not to hurt you." I pulled one of my fingers out and moved my mouth down, applying it to her before sliding my tongue inside. She let out a sigh of pleasure and relaxed totally around me. I removed my tongue and lid my second finger in. This time she cried out in delight as my plunged my fingers deeper into her. I gently pulled out and moved on top of her again. I picked up my jeans and pulled a condom out, ripping it open with my teeth as I had watched Seamus do. Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"Do we have to use it?"

"Yep. Sorry." I slid it on over my now totally hard penis and looked up at her. I expected to see fear but she was sprawled across the duvet looking relaxed yet exited. I slowly slid into her, taking great care not to go too fast.

"Oh fuck."

"Does that hurt?"

"God no! It feels…feels wonderful." I smiled and slid in again, worshiping the body, the girl below me, my breath coming fast as the wonderful sensation crashed around me sending my senses haywire. And yet through it all Hermione's voice was still the loudest of all, her body the clearest thing to see and touch.

"Mmm, faster Neville." I felt a rush of excitement course through my whole body. I slid faster, regularly but becoming steadily more erratic and uncontrolled. Her breath came very hard and she began to arch her body up from the bed.

"Mmm yeah that's good, oh god…" Finally I could not hold back any further and I began to pump harder and faster in and out of her, feeling my head spin and the room start to dissolve and go black at the edges as I approached orgasm.

"Oh Christ, Mione…yes…I'm coming…MMMmmm yeah!"

I collapsed on her panting and sweating, clinging to her and whimpering with pleasure as I pulled out of her. I took of the condom and disposed of it before looking up at her again. She lay flat on her back on the bed, beautiful and perfect, apparently shocked. Oh god no. What if I had stopped too soon and she hadn't got there? What was much worse, what if I had hurt her? What if she thought I did not love her as much as I did? What if I was a stupid, inconsiderate boyfriend...?

"Mione? Mione are you okay? Oh god are you alright, did I hurt you?"

"Christ, no. I just…that was…beautiful I…wow." She turned onto her side and I pulled her into my arms holding her as she collapsed, shaking on my shoulder. I held her long past when she had stopped. When I pulled slightly away to check her face, she was apparently asleep. Her eyes were closed and her breath came slowly, regularly. I got up, pulled the covers down and lifted her into bed, pulling the covers up around her. I could not just leave her like this.

"Expecto patronem," I whispered, summoning the though of Hermione and me having our first kiss. The bird zoomed out of my hand, flew around the room twice and landed next to Hermione, laying its wings on top of her. I smiled, pulled on my clothes and left.


End file.
